<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Into You by FranjinhaAzul, ZiggyTozier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752129">Still Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranjinhaAzul/pseuds/FranjinhaAzul'>FranjinhaAzul</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier'>ZiggyTozier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90'S, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Jongin skatista que não sabe andar de skate, Kyungsoo apaixonado pelo skatista nada profissional, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerdzinhos apaixonados, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranjinhaAzul/pseuds/FranjinhaAzul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Por ser um grande fã de literatura e um tanto quanto nerd, Kyungsoo tinha receio de nunca conquistar o skatista, nada profissional, que passava todos os dias em frente a sua casa, também conhecido Kim Jongin, o nerd da sala ao lado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Franjinha: Bom dia!/ Boa tarde!/ Boa noite, galerinha! Como vocês estão? Eu espero que todos estejam bem, se cuidando bastante, se hidratando e se alimentando bem! ❤️</p><p>Estamos de volta! Eu e a Ziggy tiramos Dezembro e Janeiro para descansar, por isso estamos demorando um pouquinho para continuar AQDNM. Mas não esquentem, logo tem mais! </p><p>Por enquanto deixaremos aqui, nosso presente do KaiSoo month para cada um de vocês! ❤️</p><p>Tenham uma ótima leitura! Até já!! 💞</p><p>Ziggy: Oi!! Feliz ano novo!! Espero que estejam se cuidando bastante 💕</p><p>Há dois dias estávamos eu e Franjinha sofrendo na dm e comentando como seria uma belíssima ideia fazer uma fic para comemorar o KaiSoo Day. Bem, a ideia de postar no mesmo dia não deu muito certo, mas ainda é aniversário do Jongin, então tudo bem!! KKKKK</p><p>Boa leitura ❤️</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6A8h1CIZ5ewj5f4mWEgAxp?si=kRiAl14OQ6u0j3V2Hu1yew">Playlist</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Gerald continuava a negar-se a retirar as algemas dos pulsos doloridos de Jessie, que por sua vez, já não aguentava mais ouvir a ladainha incessante de seu marido em uma crise de meia idade. Ele estava enlouquecendo, e ela também começaria a perder a sanidade nas próximas páginas. Kyungsoo fechou o livro antes que isso pudesse acontecer. Também não estava no clima para ler uma cena grotesca logo no início de "Jogo Perigoso", a mais nova leitura de seu autor favorito, Stephen King. Ele havia comprado o livro há poucos minutos na pequena banca de seu bairro, e fora um verdadeiro achado entre tantos livros nacionais e quadrinhos velhos.</p><p>O Do tinha outras prioridades no momento, deixaria o mestre King para mais tarde. Afinal, ele havia pegado emprestado — sem pedir permissão — uma das revistas mensais de sua irmã mais velha. A garota estava ocupada demais encarando, sem nem piscar, o novo pôster do H.O.T que ganhara de aniversário e sequer notou a presença do garoto em seu quarto. Caminhar na ponta dos pés e sem fazer barulho, tinha sido a coisa mais útil que aprendera nos últimos anos. </p><p>Kyungsoo estava de olho naquela revista desde o momento que a viu pela primeira vez no sofá da sala. A capa com tons vivos de rosa e laranja, prenderam a atenção dele naquela nova edição. Contudo, o título da matéria no canto inferior o deixou interessado o bastante para invadir o quarto de Jisoo no meio da noite, e a manter sobre sua posse até que a garota começasse a dar falta. Até porque ele não perderia a bela oportunidade de receber algumas boas dicas sobre como fazer alguém se apaixonar por você em menos de uma semana, como constava na matéria.</p><p>O Do encarava a revista ainda sem muita coragem para folheá-la. Com os braços ao redor das coxas, Kyungsoo escutava baixinho <em>Lovefool</em> tocando no rádio em seu quarto, pensando se seu esforço valeria a pena no fim das contas. A melodia fazia com que seu medo da rejeição desaparecesse, dando brecha para uma pequena chama de esperança surgir em seu interior. Estava torcendo para que, no futuro, não precisasse fazer o uso das frases melancólicas da música para uma performance dramática enquanto fingia chorar em frente ao espelho do banheiro, com o intuito de aliviar uma parte de seu coração quebrado.</p><p>Sentado no chão, com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos, vez ou outra Kyungsoo suspirava pensando nele: Kim Jongin, o garoto da sala ao lado que andava de skate em sua rua por pelo menos três vezes na semana. Ele não era um dos melhores skatistas, caía quase toda hora e ocasionalmente saía com o joelho sujo de sangue. Mas isso não importava. O que importava, era a beleza dele e, em especial, o modo absurdamente adorável que suas sobrancelhas ficavam franzidas quando o menino tentava ler algum livro no meio do corredor a caminho da sala de aula. </p><p>Para o Do, não havia coisa mais sexy no mundo do que garotos que leem por pura diversão. Perdendo apenas para homens fardados, mas falar sobre isso levaria ao assunto sobre fetiches, o que por hora não parecia uma boa ideia. Por enquanto ele só queria se concentrar em Jongin e seu cérebro sexy. </p><p>A introdução alta de <em>Candy</em> vinda do quarto de Jisoo retirou Kyungsoo do estado imerso de pensamentos para a realidade, fazendo o garoto limpar a gotinha de saliva no canto de sua boca, arrumar os óculos no lugar e, finalmente, pegar a revista em mãos.</p><p>Ignorou completamente as matérias sobre moda e maquiagem, tendo que fazer um pouco mais de esforço para pular as páginas que falavam sobre as desventuras da puberdade. Chegando nas páginas que procurava, o Do suspirou fundo antes de começar a ler. Os tópicos chegavam a soar ridículos quanto mais Kyungsoo os lia, mas ele não estava em posição para zombar de nada. De certa forma, ele estava desesperado.  </p><p>Acabou franzindo o cenho quando leu o primeiro tópico, onde dizia que o mais importante era sorrir. Para lembrá-lo disso, o quadro em volta estava cheio de pequenos sorrisos. </p><p>— Sorrir? Que merda esse negócio tá dizendo?! — xingou como se as pobres folhas pudessem escutar. Kyungsoo detestava sorrir. Ele usava aparelho desde os quatorze anos, e agora ele já tinha dezessete. Não foram poucas as vezes que ele fora avisado sobre ter algo preso entre os elásticos, ou zoado por esse mesmo motivo. E também, ele se achava estranho sorrindo. Será que Jongin também pensava que ele parecia esquisito quando sorria? — Espero que o resto seja melhor do que essa ladainha sem sentido.</p><p>Ao ler o segundo tópico, o Do arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando estranho ler a palavra "distância" no início, e em seguida ver que teria que ficar sempre por perto da pessoa que gosta. De acordo com o artigo, aquilo deixaria claro que você aprecia a companhia dela. Logo no final, ele leu as letras miúdas, que explicavam que, se ficasse. Longe demais um do outro, as oportunidades de se beijarem era quase improvável.  </p><p>Abaixou a revista por alguns minutos e refletiu. Talvez a revista estivesse certa, afinal de contas. Por outro lado, como ele poderia pensar em beijar Jongin, sendo que eles sequer conversavam? Bem, eles conversaram uma vez na hora do intervalo e tudo mais, só que foi apenas isso. </p><p>Uma onda de preguiça surgiu dentro do rapaz quando seus olhos pousaram na frase: Bom físico. Kyungsoo sempre odiou esportes e tudo relacionado a eles. Talvez fosse culpa das boladas que levava quando jogava queimada com os colegas de turma ou quando ia salvar a bola no vôlei. Foram tantas experiências que já não cabiam nos dedos das mãos e dos pés. </p><p>Então, sem vontade alguma, passou o olho por cima, fazendo caretas para cada frase onde dizia que ter corpo em forma o deixaria mil vezes mais atraente. Todavia, ficou aliviado quando viu que o tópico seguinte apenas dizia que ele deveria ter boas maneiras e que isso era uma das coisas mais importantes e relevantes em um encontro. </p><p>— Finalmente alguma coisa que eu sou bom — riu baixinho lembrando de seu pai certa vez dizer que suas maneiras não foram encontradas no lixo, logo após ganhar um tapa ardido na nuca por ter cuspido no chão da cozinha quando criança.</p><p>Se tinha uma coisa que o Do odiava mais que esportes, com certeza era passar perfume. Isso era pelo fato da sua cabeça doer quando sentia a fragrância que sua mãe e sua irmã faziam questão de passar todas as vez que tinham que sair. Sem receio, ele colocou uma mão sob o mesmo e seguiu em frente.</p><p>Suspirou aliviado quando viu que, finalmente, havia chego no último tópico, mas quando o leu, sentiu vontade de enrolar a revista e atacá-la janela a fora. Ler que as garotas se apaixonam mais por bad boys do que por pessoas como ele, no caso, um nerdzinho de merda, o desanimou.</p><p>— Eu tô muito fodido — concluiu ao deslizar pelo colchão até que estivesse no chão, encarando o teto como se a vida já não fizesse mais sentido.</p><p>Um som alto de rodinhas raspando no asfalto fez o coração do garoto bater forte. Associar esse som à Kim Jongin tornou-se rotina na vida do Do. </p><p>Virando o corpo de bruços, Kyungsoo engatinhou até a janela do quarto, tentando dar uma olhadinha sútil em Jongin por entre a fresta da cortina. E lá estava ele, o garoto lindo e alto da sala ao lado, andando de skate com a mesma habilidade de uma criança de sete anos. Entretanto, aquilo era apenas um detalhe, pois nada era capaz de fazer com que o Kim deixasse de parecer encantador.</p><p>Não percebeu o momento exato quando acontecera, mas quando se deu por si, estava recebendo um aceno do Kim junto de um sorriso simpático. Retribuiu sem jeito o aceno de Jongin, logo dando um sorriso sem graça — seguindo a dica da revista ridícula — e fechando a cortina com força. </p><p>— Que porra você tem na cabeça, Do Kyungsoo? — se xingou em um sussurro com as mãos na testa. </p><p>Não olharia nunca mais para Jongin nessa vida. Com o tempo ele superaria, estava tudo bem. </p><p>E sim, Kyungsoo conseguiu superar o Kim... Durante dez minutos. </p><p>Depois de ouvir um barulho alto de alguém caindo no chão, em um impulso, o garoto olhou pela janela, encontrando o skatista sentado no meio da rua e o skate a bons metros de distância. O Kim bagunçava os cabelos, frustrado por ter caído mais uma vez e, por mais que tenha sido uma situação infortúnia, o Do não conseguiu evitar de sentir-se derretido. </p><p>— Espero não me arrepender disso.</p><p>Jogou-se na cama, erguendo a revista e relendo cada tópico com atenção, apenas ignora o dom bom físico. Enquanto <em>Human Behavior</em> ressoava no rádio, ele tentava bolar o plano perfeito para deixar Jongin caído de amores por seus charmes. Ele daria uma chance para a tal revista adolescente medíocre. Não custava nada tentar, certo? </p><p>💌</p><p>— Jongdae, eu tô falando sério, vai dar certo — o Do contava animado seu plano para conquistar o skatista.</p><p>Naquele dia, Kyungsoo sequer havia cumprimentado o amigo. Assim que o vira, começou a tagarelar e não parou até que tivesse contado os mínimos detalhes. Jongdae estava acostumada a ouvir o garoto falar sem parar quando estava animado com algo, ou quando assistia um filme interessante. Nem precisou assistir a "Forrest Gump", pois o amigo lhe contara as duas horas de filme em menos de dez minutos. </p><p>— É por isso que hoje você veio pra escola com esse cabelo lambido pra trás? — Jongdae questionou sobre o cabelo cheio de gel do colega, reprimindo o riso.</p><p>Não tinha ficado ruim, só era muito engraçado saber o motivo da mudança repentina vindo de alguém que às vezes nem penteava o cabelo para ir à escola. </p><p>— Obviamente — respondeu com um sorriso convencido. — Você saberia mais sobre isso se não passasse o dia todo com a bunda colada no sofá, jogando Zelda na droga do seu Super Nintendo.</p><p>— Você fala como se não fizesse a mesma coisa — o Kim rebateu.</p><p>Haviam acabado de entrar na sala de aula, a maioria dos alunos tirava o material na mochila e outros ainda passavam pelos corredores a caminho de sua sala. Kyungsoo usava esse momento para guardar seu Discman na mochila com a maior lentidão do universo, somente para ficar esperando Jongin passar na frente de sua sala. Ele meio que fazia isso todos os dias, então acabou se tornando um hábito.</p><p>Quando Jongin passava entre os outros estudantes, era como se ele brilhasse. O Kim definitivamente se destacava. Os óculos redondos, o andar desastrado, o sorriso tímido… Era a definição de perfeição.</p><p>Naquele dia, os olhos dos garotos se cruzaram e, seguindo os tópicos, tentou dar seu melhor sorriso para o garoto bonito — mesmo que o receio de estar com algo preso entre as borrachinhas do aparelho nunca desaparecesse. Jongin retribuiu, dando um aceno antes de seguir para sua sala. </p><p>Queria poder gritar de felicidade, mas a única coisa que pôde fazer, fora enfiar a cara na mochila e surtar internamente. </p><p>💌</p><p>Três dias já haviam se passado e Kyungsoo começara a achar que todas as dicas daquela revista eram uma fraude. Como sua irmã poderia gastar dinheiro em algo tão ruim? Que grande desperdício de mesada. </p><p>Aquele dia estava de mal a pior. Havia acordado atrasado e por isso não conseguiu se arrumar como vinha fazendo desde o início da semana, também estava chovendo e grande parte do seu cabelo e roupas estavam molhados, graças a droga do vento forte que o pegou de surpresa e levou seu guarda-chuva embora. E como já não bastasse tudo isso, Jongdae, seu melhor amigo, não iria naquele dia.</p><p>Ele não queria deixar a sala quando o sinal do intervalo ecoou pelos corredores, entretanto, quando viu a quantidade de alunos ali, em grupo, Kyungsoo sentiu-se incomodado por estar sem o melhor amigo e se retirou. </p><p>Em duas como aqueles, o garoto gostava de ir à biblioteca e agradecia mentalmente por quase nunca encontrar os alunos por ali naquele horário. </p><p>Fora bem recebido pela Sra.Lee, a bibliotecária que o recebeu de braços abertos em todas as vezes que ia até ali para pegar algum novo livro e conversar sobre a nova novela das oito. Kyungsoo culpava seu pai por deixar a TV ligada e com o volume no máximo enquanto lavava louça. </p><p>— Os livros novos chegaram, Kyungsoo — avisou, vendo o rapaz cada vez mais distante do balcão. — Aquelas revistas Teen que você tanto estava procurando semana retrasada, já foram devolvidas. Quer que eu te mostre onde estão?</p><p>O Do parou no meio do caminho, virando-se para ela.</p><p>— Obrigado, Sra.Lee. Mas acho que hoje eu prefiro ler algo novo por hoje — avisou, recebendo um sorriso da mulher.</p><p>Depois de se despedir e escolher um dos livros novos expostos no carrinho existente no corredor, Kyungsoo caminhou e sentou-se em seu lugar preferido. Mesmo que estivesse isolado das demais mesas, ele gostava de sentar ali por conta da janela ao seu lado, dando-lhe uma vasta visão do campo ao redor da escola. </p><p>Torceu para que a leitura o ajudasse a ignorar os barulhos que seu estômago emitia. Também torceu para que ninguém os escutasse. Devido a pressa, o garoto havia esquecido seu lanche sob o balcão da cozinha e só fora se lembrar dele quando estava no portão da escola.</p><p>Tentou concentrar-se na leitura, lendo com lentidão as páginas de "O Iluminado". Já havia lido essa obra do King no ano anterior, mas ainda assim gostava de folhear as páginas para relembrar a história sempre que podia. </p><p>Entre um diálogo e outro com Denny e o cozinheiro do hotel, Kyungsoo notou a cadeira em sua frente, do outro lado da mesa, ser arrastada. Quando ergueu os olhos, quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Jongin estava ali, e exibia um sorriso simpático, deixando seus olhos pequenos e fazendo o coração do Do derreter. </p><p>— Bom dia, Kyungsoo — o Kim disse em um sussurro, arrumando os óculos redondos no lugar. </p><p>Puta merda, a voz dele era doce como mel. </p><p>— Oi, Jongin — respondeu rápido, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos do mais alto. </p><p>Certo, ele tinha o cumprimentado, mas e agora? Ele queria perguntar sobre o livro que Jongin estava lendo, ou se ele estava bem, ou sobre, sei lá, qualquer coisa. Havia esquecido do quão tímido conseguia ser perto das pessoas que gostava. O silêncio, no entanto, fora interrompido pelo som vergonhoso do estômago de Kyungsoo roncando. </p><p>Em um impulso, o Do levantou o olhar para encarar Jongin que, por sinal, fizera o mesmo. Quais eram as chances dele conseguir sair dessa situação sem que conseguisse a deixar em uma posição ainda mais ridícula? </p><p>— Você comeu alguma coisa hoje? — questionou o Kim, com um olhar preocupado.</p><p>— Sim — rebateu com pressa, mas fora contrariado pelo próprio estômago outra vez, que fizera questão de roncar ainda mais alto. </p><p>O outro garoto soltou um riso fraco, levantando-se de seu lugar e dando a volta na mesa, parando apenas quando chegara na cadeira ao lado da sua, qual sentou-se em seguida. Kyungsoo já mal conseguia raciocinar, pois seu maior medo no momento era de que seu coração estivesse batendo mais alto do que os roncos de seu estômago. Ele sinceramente não sabia qual das situações poderia ser mais humilhante. </p><p>Jongin não disse nada ao se sentar, mas após vasculhar sua mochila, colocou sobre a mesa, mais precisamente na frente do Do, um pote amarelo. Antes que o mais baixo pudesse questionar, o skatista inclinou-se em sua direção, ficando em uma distância segura o suficiente para não ouvi-lo prender a respiração. </p><p>— Eu não estou com fome hoje, pode ficar com o meu lanche — falou tímido, voltando a se endireitar na cadeira. </p><p>A voz sussurrada fez Kyungsoo sentir um arrepio exageradamente bom em seu pescoço. </p><p>Vendo que o Kim não estava brincando quando disse que não estava com fome, de forma tímida o rapaz de cabelos negros aproximou as mãos do pote e o abriu com cuidado. Sentiu como se seus olhos pudessem brilhar quando notou que havia vários rolinhos de <em>kimbap</em> no recipiente.</p><p>Ele pegou um, sentindo os olhos do outro sobre si, como se estivesse analisando todos seus movimentos e, com cautela, empurrou o pote em direção a Jongin. O olhar surpreso dele fez o Do reprimir um sorriso bobo.</p><p>— Toma — falou, sem desviar os olhos do outro. — Aqui tem vários, Jongin. Pegue alguns para você. </p><p>— Não estou com fome — repetiu.</p><p>— Por favor. Não quero te ver morrendo pelos corredores depois ou passando mal na educação física por não ter comido nada. </p><p>— Tá chovendo e eu não vou ter… Como sabe que eu tenho aula de educação física hoje? </p><p>— Só pega, vai — tentou mais uma vez, comemorando internamente quando o Kim desistiu de resistir, para pegar o outro pedaço. — Doeu?</p><p>— Um pouco — brincou, sorrindo minimamente para o rapaz. Se Jongin soubesse que o Do era capaz de desmaiar todas as vezes que o via sorrir, talvez nunca faria aquilo novamente.</p><p>Kyungsoo comemorou internamente por estarem em uma biblioteca, e graças a isso ele poderia comer em silêncio, sem precisar se preocupar o tempo todo com seu aparelho sujo quando fosse falar. </p><p>Procurou tentar se distrair com coisas que estivessem ao seu redor, ainda com um pouco de vergonha de encarar Jongin. Todavia, quando percebeu que o livro que o Kim trouxe para a mesa consigo mais cedo, era uma edição de "It - A coisa", ele apenas confirmou aquilo que já estava na sua cara há muito tempo. Kyungsoo estava completamente caído de amores pelo garoto que dividiu seu lanche consigo mais cedo. </p><p>Não tem como não se apaixonar por garotos que leem por diversão. Principalmente se esse garoto gostava de seu escritor favorito, e ainda por cima era lindo de morrer. </p><p>Ele iria precisar ser ousado para conquistar Jongin, e a partir daquele momento, o Do ficara mais determinado. </p><p>Tirou da mochila um pedaço da folha de seu caderno e uma caneta. Embora estivesse nervoso, fez o possível para que sua letra saísse bonita, ou ao menos legível. No bilhete ele escreveu: "Quer sair comigo depois da escola?". Acima de três opções, que eram: "Sim", "Claro" e "Com certeza". </p><p>Na pior das hipóteses ele levaria um soco, apenas. </p><p>Inspirou bastante ar e soltou com força antes de colocar o bilhete e a caneta na frente de Jongin, logo virando o corpo na direção oposta e fechando os olhos. Colocou a mão no queixo, mexendo o pé por debaixo da mesa na tentativa de conter a ansiedade. Sentia que seu coração poderia falar a qualquer momento.</p><p>Ao ouvir o som do papel e da caneta serem arrastados na mesa para a sua direção, virou-se lentamente para a direção da folha e abriu um olho de cada vez. No papel, Jongin havia marcado a última opção, e ainda teve a cara de pau para fazer um desenho de um rosto feliz junto de um pequeno coração.</p><p>Seus olhos quase não acreditaram no que viram. Intercalou o olhar várias vezes entre o papel e o rosto sorridente do Kim. Se pudesse, daria um beijo nele agora mesmo, mas se contentou só em sorrir. Um sorriso sincero e sem insegurança. </p><p>Antes que pudessem dizer algo, trocar apenas uma palavra ou outra para não levarem bronca, o sinal tocou, alertando-os que tinham apenas mais dez minutos para correr até o banheiro, limparem seus aparelhos e voltarem para suas salas. </p><p>Logo que se despediram da Sra.Lee, Kyungsoo e Jongin foram conversando até o caminho do banheiro e depois no caminho até a sala. Somente quando sentou-se em seu lugar, o Do se lembrou que havia esquecido de agradecer o skatista pelos rolinhos de <em>kimbap</em> e também de combinar um ponto de encontro fora da escola. </p><p>Lidaria com isso mais tarde. Por hora, ele só queria ficar em seu lugar, observando a paisagem na janela e pensando em como a vida era boa. Depois da tempestade, sempre há um arco-íris, e para ele, Jongin fora a calmaria depois de um dia totalmente bagunçado. </p><p>💌</p><p>Ambos tiveram sorte em se encontrarem na saída, bem no corredor onde suas salas estavam. Kyungsoo agradeceu mentalmente pela professora de física ter lhe dado a permissão de ir no banheiro minutos antes do sinal bater, para arrumar seu cabelo, chegar sua aparência e arrumar a jaqueta jeans larga que, por sorte, encontrou no fundo de sua mochila, pois havia esquecido de tirá-la no dia anterior. </p><p>Jongin parecia mais radiante do que quando se viram na biblioteca. Talvez fosse da maneira como a luz do sol, que resolveu aparecer após a chuva, batia contra sua pele, ou por ele ser lindo naturalmente mesmo. O Do não sabia dizer, apenas admirar.</p><p>— Para onde nós vamos? — o skatista perguntou de forma animada.</p><p>— Fliperama? — aquilo havia saído mais como uma pergunta do que como uma resposta e o Do se amaldiçoou por isso.</p><p>— Legal! É o meu lugar preferido depois do parque de diversões — comentou, exibindo aquele sorriso que quebrava o mais baixo em mil pedacinhos. — Ah, sobre o lanche — Jongin coçou a nuca, logo passando a mão pelos cabelos, quase sendo o responsável por fazer o Do se distrair e dar de cara no chão. — Se você tiver gostado, eu posso trazer pra gente comer juntos sempre que você quiser. </p><p>Kyungsoo riu de nervoso. Como alguém consegue ser tão legal e bonito ao mesmo tempo?</p><p>— Não precisa! — tratou de responder sem pensar duas vezes. — Eu não posso abusar da sua boa vontade. </p><p>— Você não tá abusando de nada… — a voz do mais alto fora sumindo conforme as palavras saiam de sua boca. Com as mãos nos bolsos, voltou sua atenção para o garoto ao seu lado antes de continuar. — É que a minha mãe sempre diz que o primeiro passo para conquistar alguém, é pelo estômago. </p><p>Dessa vez, Kyungsoo engasgou de verdade, e Jongin pareceu se divertir com isso, pois deu uma boa gargalhada ao ver o sofrimento do rapaz. O Do não demorou muito para o acompanhar depois de recuperar a respiração. </p><p>Estavam sentindo-se tão confortáveis um ao lado do outro, que quando se deram conta, o fliperama já se encontrava no fim da avenida. E como de costume, repleto de adolescentes ranhentos. Com exceção dos dois, obviamente. </p><p>Diferente de sua irmã mais velha, Kyungsoo usava muito bem o dinheiro de sua mesada. Tinha o suficiente para empanturrar ele e Jongin de salgadinho, e ainda sobrava uma boa grana para as fichas. Como um bom cavalheiro, não iria deixar sua paixão pagar um centavo sequer. </p><p>— Qual você quer ir primeiro? — questionou ao mais alto quando entraram no estabelecimento. </p><p>— Pode ser qual você quiser, Kyungsoo — respondeu com os olhos fixos na tela onde "Street Fighter" se encontrava. Fora aí que ele entendeu tudo. </p><p>— Acho que você quer ir nesse, né? — apontou para a máquina para onde Jongin olhava e recebeu um aceno leve do mais alto. Extremamente adorável. — Então vamos nesse! </p><p>— Certo, Soo.</p><p>Kyungsoo poderia derreter ali mesmo. Antes que isso pudesse acontecer, segurou na manga do uniforme do Kim e o guiou até a máquina de "Street Fighter", sendo obrigado a desviar dos montes de adolescentes e crianças folgadas que interditavam o corredor. </p><p>Eles também jogaram "Sunset Riders", "Sonic" e "Cruis’N USA", dando pausas rápidas para comprarem uma porção de batatas fritas e frango frito, que Kyungsoo acabou descobrindo que era uma das coisas que Jongin mais gostava, depois da pizza de calabresa. O Do quis ter trazido sua câmera para tirar uma foto do skatista naquele último jogo, pois achou linda a postura um tanto quanto absurdamente atraente do garoto, além de que ele também sempre se sentiu atraído por caras que pilotavam motos. Talvez a revista não estivesse completamente errada ao falar sobre bad boys, já que até mesmo ele estava se apaixonando por uma dessas características.</p><p>Eles estavam tomando um milk shake quando tiveram a brilhante ideia de tentar jogar "Mortal Kombat" com somente uma mão. Se desse errado, a culpa era do Kim, só para registrar.</p><p>— Então se eu perder, vou ter que te ensinar a andar de skate? — Jongin perguntou, buscando ver se realmente havia compreendido a aposta de Kyungsoo. </p><p>— Isso! — concordou. — E se eu perder…</p><p>— Você vai experimentar milk shake com batata frita.</p><p>— Credo, quem come isso? </p><p>— Eu — sorriu, vendo o mais baixo sem saber o que responder, ainda franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Da uma chance, Soo. Por favor! Garanto para você que não vai se arrepender.</p><p>— E se eu me arrepender? O que você me dá em troca?</p><p>— O que você quiser. </p><p>Você é o que eu quero, era o que Kyungsoo precisou se conter para não acabar falando sem querer. Não deixava de ser verdade, mas ainda estava muito cedo para falar algo assim. </p><p>— Vamos lá! — o Kim quase gritou, puxando outro pela mão livre em direção ao jogo. </p><p>O mais baixo sentiu falta do calor da mão do rapaz de cabelos castanhos quanto esta se afastou da sua para clicar no botão e escolher seu personagem. Com uma certa competitividade natural, o garoto apertou os botões freneticamente, na tentativa de ser mais rápido que o outro e escolher a personagem Sonya Blade. Jongin preferiu ir com o Scorpion.</p><p>O primeiro a perder fora o Kim, pois seus dedos haviam começado a doer por usar muita força nos botões, deixando Kyungsoo um tanto quanto preocupado quando notou a região avermelhada.</p><p>— E aí, pronto para me dar aula de skate? — perguntou, vendo o mais alto colocar o copo do milk shake na mão que usara para jogar e sopra-la em seguida, como se realmente estivesse machucada. Kyungsoo não conseguiu conter a risada perante todo aquele drama. </p><p>— Eu te daria mesmo se você tivesse perdido, sabia? — falou sincero, dando um riso fraco e tombando a cabeça para o lado. Gesto esse que, mais uma vez, quebrou o pobre Do. — Que tal receber a sua primeira aula agora? </p><p>Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando na proposta do garoto à sua frente. Era óbvio que estava nervoso, já que nunca tentou andar em um skate, nem quando Jisoo havia se oferecido para ensiná-lo. Tinha pavor de sair sem os tampões do joelho e ter que tomar banho logo para limpar a sujeira. Só de imaginar, ele já sentia um arrepio na espinha. </p><p>Mas o que ele tinha a perder? Além dos tampões do joelho, é claro. Aquele era o momento em que ele deveria aplicar o método de distância que lera na revista idiota que pegara "emprestado" da irmã. </p><p>— Claro… Desde que eu não quebre nenhum membro do meu corpo, ou meus óculos, então tudo bem — Kyungsoo esforçou-se para não demonstrar nervosismo e torceu para que o Kim não percebesse a forma como apertava o copo de plástico do milkshake.</p><p>💌</p><p>— Jongin, se você me deixar cair e eu quebrar os meus óculos, vamos ser dois garotos mortos — segurando firme nos antebraços de Jongin, o Do ameaçou o garoto com um riso nervoso. Ele nem mesmo sabia andar de bicicleta. </p><p>— Eu não vou te deixar cair, tá tudo bem — disse com um tom de voz doce, qual Kyungsoo ainda não conseguia ouvir sem sentir o peito doer. — Olha pra mim — pediu, procurando receber a atenção do outro. </p><p>Embora estivesse sem os óculos, e esse fator comprometesse boa parte de sua visão, ele conseguia ver a beleza no semblante sorridente de Jongin. A rua pouco iluminada não era o suficiente para ofuscar a beleza do mais alto. </p><p>— Agora relaxa e se segura em mim — falou dando pequenos passos, fazendo as rodinhas do skate começarem a se mover. — Viu só, você está conseguindo e...</p><p>Mal pôde terminar a frase, pois uma pedrinha no meio do asfalto fez com que Kyungsoo praticamente se jogasse nos braços do Kim, sendo amparado por um abraço. Era uma situação tão clichê quanto as novelas que seu pai assistia antes de cair no sono no sofá da sala. </p><p>De clichês ele conhecia bem, então não faria mal se aproveitar um pouquinho da situação. </p><p>— Obrigado — seus olhares se cruzaram quando o Do levantou a cabeça minimamente, buscando enxergar a expressão de Jongin. Para o seu alívio, o garoto sorria minimamente para si, e não parecia ter a intenção de soltá-lo de seus braços. </p><p>Kyungsoo endireitou o corpo, tirando os braços do garoto de sua cintura com delicadeza, o puxando pela mão até a árvore do outro lado da rua que, para o alívio de ambos, era muito mal iluminada. Jongin provavelmente já sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, pois assim que pararam de caminhar, o Do levou as mãos para o pescoço do skatista e o puxou para perto de si, deixando um breve selar em seus lábios cheinhos.  </p><p>Jongin não tardou em corresponder. Puxou o mais baixo para perto de seu corpo, o segurando pela cintura antes de abrir minimamente a boca, torcendo para ser correspondido. Diferente de Kyungsoo, aquele era o primeiro beijo do outro rapaz, e ele estava profundamente feliz por ter sido com o garoto gatinho da sala ao lado por quem sempre teve uma queda. </p><p>— Se eu soubesse que seria assim, teria pedido aulas de skate antes — brincou ao notar as bochechas vermelhas de Jongin quando colocara os óculos de volta.</p><p>O Kim, que em momento algum deixou de observá-lo, sorriu novamente. Estava tão perdidamente encantado com o rapaz a sua frente, que, se fosse possível, ficaria sem piscar para não perder um movimento sequer.</p><p>— E mesmo assim eu teria ganhado um beijo? — perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada, provocando o outro que acabou nem respondendo, já que quando estava prestes a fazê-lo, escutou vocês escandalosas de um grupo de adolescentes se aproximando de onde estavam.</p><p>O Do deu alguns passos para trás, ficando em uma distância segura do Kim, mas sem quebrar o contato visual. </p><p>— Acho melhor você pegar o skate que ficou esquecido no meio da rua antes que algum carro passe por cima — comentou, dando uma espiada rápida na direção do objeto, certificando-se de que este ainda estava lá.</p><p>— E eu acho melhor você sair de perto desse bueiro antes que o Pennywise te arraste pra dentro — brincou antes de correr para buscar o skate. </p><p>Então Jongin também prestava atenção nele para fazer uma referência dessas. Kyungsoo, mais uma vez, poderia derreter ali mesmo. Kim Jongin sabia como ser adorável quando queria. Ou seja, o tempo todo.</p><p>— Te vejo amanhã na escola? — perguntou em voz alta, devido a distância que agora se encontravam. Sentiu o coração falhar quando o skatista virou em sua direção com aquele sorriso bonito novamente.</p><p>— Me encontra na biblioteca, no lugar perto da janela — foi a última coisa que disse, antes de pegar o objeto de rodinhas, colocá-lo sobre o asfalto e sumir no primeiro quarteirão. </p><p>Kyungsoo teve de se encostar naquela mesma árvore para recuperar o ar que Jongin roubara quando se beijaram. Ainda não acreditava que tudo havia dado certo, ou melhor, mais certo do que ele imaginava. </p><p>Demorou um pouco para chegar em casa, coisa que deixou sua família um tanto preocupada. O rapaz nunca fora de se atrasar, nem para dar comida aos hamsters do vizinho quando este viajava. Teve de explicar brevemente que estava ajudando um colega e por isso se atrasou, entretanto, antes que pudesse receber mais perguntas, apressou os passos e subiu para o quarto, onde jogou a mochila em algum canto do local e em seguida deixou o corpo cair sob o colchão macio de sua cama. Enquanto estava dando gritinhos emocionados, sendo estes abafados pelo objeto macio, seus pés balançavam freneticamente, despreocupado caso Jisoo ou sua mãe estivesse escutando-o por trás da porta. </p><p>Jongin estava na mesma situação. Eles poderiam explodir de felicidade, se isso fosse fisicamente possível, mas como não era, ambos apenas sorriam sem parar, até o aparelho apertar seus dentes e machucar o canto de suas bochechas</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Franjinha: Antes de começar, gostaria de desejar feliz aniversário para nossos queridos Kyungsoo e Jongin. Voem mulekes, amo vocês! (Passo mal de tanto rir com isso, socorro).</p><p>Voltando... E aí, galerinha! O que vocês acharam? Eu espero de coração que tenham gostado, sério! </p><p>Fiquei honrada quando a Ziggy me convidou para participar desse One-Shot e um tantinho quanto tímida, mas logo passou! Eu senti saudades de escrever com o meu cristal, de fazer capa, de tudo mais! Senti falta dos surtos e cá estamos com mais um! </p><p>Aí, Ziggy! Amo você! :D ❤️</p><p>Enfim... Feliz ano novo gente! Sei que o merdinha só vírus não foi embora logo 00h de 2021, mas pelo menos um ano novo começou! Aguentem firme que 2021 tende a ser melhor!</p><p>Vocês são incríveis! Obrigada por todo o carinho e apoio com nossos trabalhos!</p><p>Beijinhos de nariz para vocês! Tenham uma ótima semana e não deixem e se cuidar! ❤️</p><p>Ziggy: Apesar de não ser boa com as palavras, acho que essa fanfic foi uma boa forma de comemorar o aniversário dos anjos. Mais um anos firmes e fortes 🙏</p><p>Eu não preciso nem falar o quanto a Franjinha me deixa boiola, né? Te amo, sunshine!!! Vamos continuar sempre nos divertindo e escrevendo juntas com a nossa química perfeita 💕<br/>(Aliás, honrada??? Garota, assim você me mata de vergonha kkkkkkkk)</p><p>Espero que vocês tenham se divertido com esses dois fofos, e obrigada por ter lido até aqui. </p><p>Continuem se cuidando! Feliz 2021 ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>